


The Death of Four

by orphan_account



Series: The Hauntings of Derse Manor [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Benevolent, F/M, Gen, Malevolent, Spirits, hauntedstuck, neutral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the mid 19th century. A time where there were the common folk, the wealthy, and the royalty. Here in Skaia, we follow the tragic Death of the Four, a tale where 4 deaths occurred, around the same time, in the exact place. It is the beginning of a tragic tale. And I'm just putting this as Teen and Up because there may be some descriptive deaths and dead body descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Life of Rose Lalonde

Rose Lalonde was your average wealthy girl of her time. She was quite refined, and she knew how to act properly. But she didn't seem to enjoy the balls that her parents oh so desperately wanted her to go to. She didn't seem to be much of a people person.

The only friend that she really had was John Egbert. He was the heir to the Skaia kingdom, where Rose lived. And they had met at one of those balls that were spoken of earlier. They talked a lot about different things there, and really hit it of, to Rose's parent's joy. After that he came over more, and they were great friends.

And Rose was not the only Lalonde girl in the house. She had an older sister named Roxy. Though it sometimes seemed as though Rose was more of the older sister, since Roxy was always out at social events, getting into some of the champagne and coming home a wobbly mess. But when that wasn't the case, Rose and Roxy got along quite well.

One this night, her parents were off at a town meeting that only adults were to attend, and Roxy was at an event with some of her friends, which left Rose alone in the house. It was great to have complete silence where she could just read to her hearts content in the confinement of her room. There was nothing left to be done, sine the house chores were finished, and there was nothing that needed to be written for school, and yes, she attended school, since that day was a Saturday, and the school she attended usually graced the children with no homework on the weekends. And she finished all her work in class, so that wasn't an issue either.

But just as Rose was getting into a very interesting part of her story, she heard something from the kitchen. That was very odd, since she knew that her parents, nor Roxy, should be home for at least a couple of hours. And John would usually knock before entering the house. So there was only one plausible explaination for this. There was a theif in the house. That wasn't a very farfetched thought, since there were many priceless things in the house, and many people knew that. But she couldn't just let this happen. So she closed her book, grabbed her needles, which she used for both knitting and fighting, and made her way over to the kitchen.

But as Rose made her way over, she had no idea that the theif in question was armed. And that these moments would be her last moments fully alive.

As Rose walked into the kitchen, even though she could fight back here, she had never felt more scared in her life.


	2. Confrontation and the First Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter is literally the exact moment after the last one, so I don't think there is too much to be explained honestly. Except that by the title of the story, there's a death a coming, but who's I shall not say.

The theif looked very odd, and his appearance was chilling. He had spiky hair, which was a white blonds, similar to her own colored hair. He wore a black suit, with odd red things that resembled lightning bolts, and to top it all off, he had bright red eyes. It was very offsetting, and she regretted coming down. But there was something that pulsated in the back of her mind that told her she had to do this.

Rose then thought of a plan, that since it appeared that he didn't notice she was in the room, that she could try sneaking up on him quietly. She began to creep up on him as quietly as possible. But before she could land in a surprise attack, a smirk appeared on his face, and he grabbed Rose's arm, and so hard that her arm had lost feeling, and she dropped that needle right out of her hand. His grip was so strong, that she couldn't move past the spot, though she desperately tried to run away.

But here, the man finally spoke. "You must be the Lalonde's daughter." he said, in a voice that sounded hypnotic, yet chilling. And how would he know who she is? Well, her family was quite influential, so why would this come as a surprise? She had absolutely no idea. But she wished she knew who this theif was. So she could get an idea why he would steal from her family, other than for the money. There was always something that drove someone to do something. And she had a sort of interest in helping people find that out about themselves.

"No, I am definitely not a Lalonde, what would put you into such a way of thinking?" Rose said very sarcastically. Yes, even in such a situation that Rose was in, she somehow could keep being snarky. But that must be a sort of thing in her system. That just kept her snarky, even in the most awful of situations to be snarky in. She didn't care if she was about to die. There will be snark.

The theif just rolled his eyes. It seemed he wasn't in the mood to have the snarky word battles. It's to be expected when he had been in the middle of a theivery. "Don't try to be smart with me. I came here to do a job kid, and I'm not going to let a kid get in the way of doing that job." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me miss, I don't want this to get unnecessarily ugly, so I would suggest you leave before I have to resort to something barbaric." He then let go of Rose's arm. She shook that arm out for a moment, before she picked up the needle she dropped.

There was no debating on what she would do next. She had to fight him, no matter how costly that would be. But, now she would be taking a different approach. She then jumped as fast as she could at the man, and successfully pierced the needles into his back, which seemed to draw a bit of blood, and cause a bit of pain. Now, that was truly the element of surprise. And a wonderful idea as well. But it didn't seem to do too well in this fight. Not in a fight of brawn. He pulled out the needles in his back, which threw Rose to the ground as well. And then, a silver blade came out. This was definitely not good.

The man let out a sigh. "I really didn't want to do this, but it seems you've left me with no choice." he said. With Rose discombobulated, and not able to stand up, now was the perfect moment for him to strike. He swung the blade up, and stabbed her in the chest multiple times, each time, more blood began to gush out of where the blade hit, and out of her mouth. There was no way that she could survive this. Even if the wounds could be healed, she was loosing too much blood to be able to survive. She knew that it was the end. If it wasn't the intense pain, if was the fact that her vision seemed to be blackening for a moment, and then finally, the light that seemed to shine out from all of the blackness. And then, everything ceased around her.

Now Rose Lalonde was dead, and she was the first of the four. And the next is soon to follow. 

And before the man could finish what he had started, another distraction knocked at the door.


	3. Discoveries and Number Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, in this chapter, we have the second death of this massacre. And I wonder who that is coming through the door? Is it someone unrelated? Is it someone we've heard about earlier? You will have to read this chapter to find out

Well, instead of making a reveal of this character in the context of where we were, this will start off telling us why this mystery person is even coming to the Lalonde manor. Because it is quite important. And we should get a little bit of exposition on him too. Oh, it looks like I told you the gender of the mystery man. Oh well, that's not important anyways

Our mystery man, isn't exactly a man. He's about the same age as Rose. He's the heir to the throne of Skaia. And this boy was coming to the Lalonde Manor, because of the fact that he was in love with Rose. He had been for a while now, though he didn't have the courage to tell her until now. Hearing about these factors, do you think you know who the mystery guy is? It is, none other than John Egbert, someone that I have already mentioned. 

The ravenette trudged through the thick forest that separated the castle walls from the rest of the place. And thankfully, after going through that forest would he be able to get to Rose's house. Though he never liked going through here, since he would get dirt everywhere, and his parents hated that. And they would know he had snuck out. But he was careful, and trying to avoid going anywhere that looked to dirty.

Once he saw that he was out of the forest, he looked at himself, and made sure that he looked nice enough for Rose, which he did. At least he was pretty sure he did. He was still worried that she would say no... But he had to be brave about this. Though you could practically see him sweating through his clothes. But he took out what he thought to be his secret weapon. And this was a box, which held a silver necklace inside. What, did you think it would be a ring? He's not proposing. They're both 13!

So anyways, he took a deep breath, and went to the door, and knocked on it. But there was no answer. He knocked again after waiting about 5 minutes for a reply. This was weird. There was no balls being held today, and she never went outside in her own accord, as she had told him. So what was keeping her from opening the door? He had to take a peek inside to see what could be going on. But when he looked in, he saw something horrifying.

He saw, in the kitchen, Rose lying on the ground, multiple stab wounds, with blood pooling onto the ground from each of the wounds slowly. Her mouth, which seemed to hang ajar, and that also had the crimson liquid oozing out of it. There was no doubt in John's mind that she was dead. And there was nothing he could do about it. Though he had to get in there and see who had caused this. Well, thank god they never locked the doors. At least he was pretty sure they didn't.

He successfully opened the door and stayed behind the bottom of the stairs, to try and get a glimpse of what was going on. Though looking at Rose's bloody body was painful to look at, for a number of reasons. But he tried to see if there was anyone else in the room that could have caused this. And find this, he did. He saw someone who looked completely odd. Well not completely. It was just his eyes, looking a red color. But he did seem to have stopped whatever he was doing for some reason. Maybe he had heard him open the door! So his presence was to be known... He could fight this person. He had to. To avenge Rose.

John then came out from behind the stairs, wishing that he had brought his trusty hammer with him. But he was a bit strong, since carrying a sledgehammer around would cause that. Maybe he would be able to take the man down with brute force. He walked into the kitchen, as the man seemed to be waiting for him to come in. "Oh, I was wondering when you would come out." the man said. "I thought you were just about to back down and run home." John narrowed his eyes. Oh, so this guy was trying to taunt him now. Well two could play at that game. Well, not really, since he didn't have much of a comeback.

"Well, uh, well your eyes look weird!" John said, finally thinking of something. Even though he knew it wasn't very good, it was still something. Man, Rose would have been so much better at this... But she couldn't be here right now, so he would have to do in the verbal spar. Well, he would try anyways.

The man chuckled. "Oh, you're cute, young heir." he said slyly. "I bet you would be no match for me, so why don't you just run along and let me do what I want." This man obviously wanted to steal from the manor, and he couldn't let this happen. So even though he didn't know how armed he was. But to avenge Rose's death, he would do anything. And that means he would have to fight him, even if there wasn't to good of a chance of him winning. 

He took a deep breath before replying. "No." he said. "I'm not going to run along. Not after what you did to her! If you want to keep going, you'll have to go through me first." His voice was shaky as he said the last part. He wasn't exactly sure if he could live up to that. He couldn't really do much with just his fists, but maybe he could avoid attack for a bit before his ultimate demise. Or he could at least get away later after he tires out the guy for a spell...

The man sighed a bit. "Well, I gave you a chance, but I guess you decided not to take it." he said. "As I said with your friend, I did not want it to come to this, but I see that it must." he said. Then, we know the event that happens next. The man took out the silver blade once more, with the fresh blood still splattered on it from the recent kill. John couldn't move, as much as he wanted to. Paralyzed by fear, he knew that this was the end, as much has he disliked that notion. But he stayed still, paralyzed by the impending doom. With a few stabs in the chest, there was blood oozing everywhere. John dropped to the ground, watching as the man walked off and did what he was here to do. In his last seconds of consciousness, he looked at Rose, wondering if he would see her in death. He smiled at the thought, and collapsed on the ground, now dead

And now the second of the four are now dead.


	4. The Hero Who Was Good With A Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! Another hero rises from the ashes. Though the same questions seem to be lingering around from last time, like who the heck could that hero be? I guess the only way to find out is if you read this next part to our little saga.

Unlike what had happened the last time, it seemed to take a while before another came in. In fact, the man was just about to leave when they came. Out of the back of course, since leaving out the front door would always be a bad idea, so he didn't do that. But before he was about to exit, some things clanging as he went towards the door, he heard the door begin to make a familiar opening sound, and he quickly went to go hide, since he had no idea whether he would make it out in time.

There she was, the second of the people of the ACTUAL family coming in. Man, he seemed to be killing off the rich like flies today. But who really liked flies anyways. So what was he to do about this one... Well, it would be best to find out more about this girl before we move on any further. 

*

This girl happens to have a name, and since she's important to the story, this name shall be revealed. This girl's name is Roxy Lalonde. Though being just a bit tipsy after the party she went to, she wasn't as aware of things as most, so she didn't quite notice the two dead bodies on the floor, and just made a beeline upstairs, to go see how her sister did by herself tonight.

When she got to Rose's room following a fairly long acsent up the stairs, she knocked on the door a bit loudly before coming in there. But to her surprise, Rose wasn't in there. Now that was a bit odd. Rose didn't leave her room much, especially not when everyone was gone and out of the house. But then, she thought Rose may just be getting herself some food, since they didn't eat before they left. So she went back down the stairs in search of her younger sister. 

But getting down the stairs brought her mood down very low compared to how she just felt. Finally, when getting into the kitchen, she saw what should have been obvious from the start. That her little sister was lying there, dead on the floor, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. And then, right after beginning to turn away from Rose's body, she saw there was someone else next to her. When looking a bit deeper, she realized that was John Egbert, the former heir to the kingdom, and a friend not just to Rose, but somewhat to her as well. 

There were now two emotions rising in her system at that very moment. Those two emotions were despair, and full unbridled rage. And she was ready to bring the rage apon whoever had the complete disrespect to kill these two in her life who didn't deserve such a terrible and untimely demise. She searched for where she remembered putting her shotgun, though she did know it was somewhere secret. Though, looking around, she realized that not only did this person murder the two, but they also robbed the place. But thankfully, after a search around for the place she put the gun, she found it in a compartment. Oh boy, was she ready for this guy to go down!

At this time, the man was still hiding, and he just happened to be in a room under the stairs. But was Roxy going to find him under there? Thinking that she was checking some hiding spots she would use when she played hide and seek with Rose when they were younger, she would probably find him. After looking in a few other places, she finally decided to check under the stairs, to find the man under there. And you could tell that she wasn't looking to play games. "So it was you that did this." she said, sounding completely sober and angry. 

The man smirked. "Heh, so you finally found me eh? Well, I can't say I like that, but I guess I've been dealing with things I don't like a lot tonight." he said. And Roxy knew exactly what he meant by that, looking back over near the kitchen at the tow bodies. Then she realized exactly what she needed to do. She needed to shoot right away, and not play his stupid games. That would most likely end in her fate being just the same as her sister and friend. 

"NO! FUCK YOUR STUPID MIND TRICKS!" she yelled, putting her hands on the trigger. The man began to get his now bloody blade out. but before he could finish, a shot was fired, and hit directly at the center of his forehead, and went right through to the other side of his head, definitely going through his brain in the process. "That one's for Rose." Because Rose was intelligent, a brain shot was something she thought would represent her. But then she shot a second time, this time, right where she thought the heart would be, also landing exactly where she wanted it to. "And that one's for John." He was such a caring boy, so shooting in the heart represented well. And both of those shots seemed to get the job done, as the man fell backwards.

There were no words spoken for a while, as she knew that the man was dying. So why waste your last moments talking? But after some time, when she though that he was dead, she walked out of the closet space, and shut the door. She now only had one of the emotions she had come in the closet with. Now, she only had desparity. She shut he door to the closet, and sat down, her back sliding down the closet door. She had just become a murderer, though for the right reason. But she felt terrible sadness for the two who had died here. She had no idea what she was going to do.

The third was now dead.

And the fourth had no idea what she was going to tell her parents.


End file.
